Jasmine and Delia/Gallery
Gallery Promotional Pictures 133752_0155r1_ful.jpg BBV_-DisneyIDidntDoItS1E04FiremanFreddysSpaghettiStation_-Family_840x472_2445876931.jpg iddi-april-6-2014-1.jpg iddi-snow-problem-stills-04.jpg 'The Pilot' I_Didn't_Do_It_Pilot.JPG i-didnt-do-it-dear-high-school-self-entertaining-stills-110.jpg i-didnt-do-it-dear-high-school-self-entertaining-stills-191.jpg Jasmine,_Garrett,_and_Delia.jpg 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' Fireman_Freddy's_Spaghetti_Station.jpg Fireman_Freddy's_Spaghetti_Station-13.jpg Fireman_Freddy's_Spaghetti_Station-17.jpg Fireman_Freddy's_Spaghetti_Station-25.jpg jasmine and delia.jpg 'The New Guy' The_new_guy_delia_and_jasmine.png i-didnt-do-it-new-guy-dear-high-school-self-stills-61.png i-didnt-do-it-new-guy-girls-rules-clip-171.png Jelia.jpg 'Dear High School Self' ' The_Girls_Fighting.jpg DHSS63.jpg ' [[If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout|'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout']] didnt-do-it-brussel-sprout-stills-05.jpg i-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-clip.jpg 'Lindylicious' Lindy_licious_cinema_Jasmine_and_Delia...png Lindy licious cinema Jasmine and Delia seeing cole.png 'Snow Problem' The Girls and Snow.png Iddi-snow-problem-stills-03.jpg I Didn't Do It - -Snow Problems- Promo.jpg [[Dance Fever|'Dance Fever']] Dance-fever-favorite-moments-tv-caps-3.jpg Dance-fever-favorite-moments-tv-caps-4.jpg [[Now Museum, Now You Don't|'Now Museum, Now You Don't']] Now museum,now you don't.png NMNYD-6.jpg NMNYD-7.jpg Iddi 042514.jpg I-didnt-do-it-now-museum-now-you-dont-promo-pics-9.jpg Delia&JasmineNMNYD.png [[In the Doghouse with the White House|'In the Doghouse with the White House']] ITDHWTWH.jpg ITDHWTWH1.jpg ITDHWTWHSaahandPiper.jpg [[Phone Challenge|'Phone Challenge']] Idklol.png [[Twin It to Win It|'Twin It to Win It']] Titwipic2.jpg Titwi90.jpg [[Earth Boys Are Icky|'Earth Boys Are Icky']] Delia is lucky to have these friends!.png [[Lindy Nose Best|'Lindy Nose Best']] Delia and Garrett - Relationship Musical Chairs.jpg Rsz screen shot 2014-08-15 at 41034 pm.png [[Ball or Nothing|'Ball or Nothing']] Delia gets hit on by a boy; Ball or Nothing.jpg Delia and Jasmine; Ball or Nothing.jpg BON9.jpg Delia's Jasmine Imitation; Ball or Nothing.jpg BON675.jpg Delia&Jasmine BON.jpg [[Logan's Run|'Logan's Run']] LR3.jpg Logans-run-favorite-moments-tv-caps-1.jpg Logans-run-favorite-moments-tv-caps-17.jpg [[Bad News|'Bad News']] Bad News5.jpg Bad News6.jpg Delia, Jasmine and Logan for Ditka High Morning Announcements.jpg Bad news 2.png [[Next of Pumpkin|'Next of Pumpkin']] Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-7.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-1.jpg Next of pumpkin.png Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-6.jpg [[Bicycle Thief|'Bicycle Thief']] Money, Money, Money!!!.png Delia and Jasmine are good at business too.png Look at this cake!.png Nothing's gonna stop us!.png Police loves the muffout!.png [[Merry Miss Sis|'Merry Miss Sis']] Vlcsnap-2014-12-10-04h18m48s118.jpg [[Slumber Partay|'Slumber Partay']] Slumber Partay 20.jpg Slumber Partay 9.jpg Slumber Partay 18.jpg Slumber Partay 3.jpg Slumber Partay 2.jpg Slumber Partay 18.jpg Jelia Slumber Partay.jpg [[The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats|'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats']] I-didnt-do-it-the-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-photos-2.jpg The-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-clip - 2.jpg [[Lindy Goes to the Dogs|'Lindy Goes to the Dogs']] Din6.jpg Din5.jpg Din3.jpg Din2.jpg [[Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!|'Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!']] I-didnt-do-it-lindy-logan-get-psyched-photos-2.jpg I-didnt-do-it-lindy-logan-get-psyched-photos-4.jpg [[Dog Date Afternoon!|'Dog Date Afternoon!']] Dog Date Afternoon!2.jpg [[Logan Finds Out!|'Logan Finds Out!']] The confrontation.png She's happy that Logan feels bed about the break-up.png [[Food Fight|'Food Fight']] Jasmine's locker is full of food and drinks!.png FoodFight5.jpg [[Stevie Likes Lindy|'Stevie Likes Lindy']] Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps9.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps12.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps11.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps8.jpg Joganpresentsacar.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps2.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps16.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps15.jpg [[Falling for... Who?|'Falling for... Who?']] Falling for... Who9.jpg Falling for... Who7.jpg Falling for... Who2.jpg [[Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday|'Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday']] 474814714.jpg 474814724.jpg Tumblr nkn4piSdYG1tsph6so1 500.jpg Llb3.jpg [[Cheer Up Girls|'Cheer Up Girls']] Jelia - Cheer Up Girls.jpg [[Elementary, My Dear Watson|'Elementary, My Dear Watson']] 139119 0739-900x600.jpg [[Lindy Breaks Garrett|'Lindy Breaks Garrett']] Owenpicture.jpg Bettypicture.jpg Jasmine_and_Delia_LBG.jpg [[Doggie Daddy|'Doggie Daddy']] Doggie-daddy-favorite-moments-tv-caps-19.jpg [[The Doctor Is In|'The Doctor Is In']] Picture1.jpg Picture22.jpg Picture3.jpg Picture5.jpg Jasmine and Delia - TDII.jpg [[The Rescuers|'The Rescuers']] Jilia - the finale.jpg Watching_Jogan.jpg The gang - the finale.gif The girls.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Relationship Galleries Category:Jasmine and Delia Category:Friendship Galleries